1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the constitution of a liquid crystal display device, various types of constitutions have been known. To explain a lateral field type liquid crystal display device as an example, in pixel regions formed on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one substrate of respective substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner while sandwiching liquid crystal therebetween, pixel electrodes and counter electrodes are formed, and optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal is controlled in response to an electric field generated between respective electrodes.
Further, with respect to an active matrix type liquid crystal display device to which the above technique is applied, on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one substrate, respective regions which are surrounded by gate signal lines which extend in the x direction and are arranged in parallel in the y direction and drain signal lines which extend in the y direction and are arranged in parallel in the x direction are defined as the above-mentioned pixel regions and a switching element is provided to each pixel region.
Then, a video signal from the drain signal line is supplied to the pixel electrode by way of the switching element and, at the same time, the switching element is turned on in response to a scanning signal from the gate signal line.
Further, a signal which becomes the reference with respect to the video signal is supplied to the counter electrodes by way of counter voltage signal lines, for example.
This liquid crystal display device is known as a liquid crystal display device which can obtain a display of a good quality having a favorable contrast and has so-called wide viewing angle characteristics.